


Popsicles Are Yummy—The Drive Nate Crazy Job

by crayonbreakygal



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayonbreakygal/pseuds/crayonbreakygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The popsicle was cool against her throat, tasting of strawberries.  Takes place anywhere from season three to season four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popsicles Are Yummy—The Drive Nate Crazy Job

Takes place any time during season three or four—I know I keep changing when they got together. I don’t care!

Popsicles are Yummy—The Drive Nate Crazy Job

Sophie studied him across the table. He had chosen to sit at the end, like the patriarch of the family, instead of with the rest of them. But he didn’t look regal. He looked hot, as in since it was 100 degrees outside, hot. His t-shirt and baggy shorts made him look a bit younger, more carefree than he usually was. As he ran a hand through his messy hair, Sophie thought about how she’d do that for him, if he ever let her.

Parker had suggested popsicles for all of them. Sure, the air conditioning was on, but the humidity didn’t go away with the cooler air that hit her skin when they came back to their office, i.e., Nate’s condo.

Eliot had taken yet another shower (the man did sweat more than any man she knew), while Hardison settled in front of the computer, pulling up info for their next con. It had been quiet, too quiet for each of them. Something was going to happen, another client would walk through the door any moment now. They’d be prepared or go out and find their own case to handle.

The popsicle was cool against her throat, tasting of strawberries. It wasn’t something she usually indulged in, but for Parker, she’d try it. Such a great idea, she thought, as she watched Nate at the other end of the table.

As she slowly licked and sucked the cold, Nate’s eyes widened considerably. It was always so much fun to play with Nate. He was so gullible. She watched as his eyes dilated. He didn’t hide the fact that he was staring. It was a challenge, to him, to her to see who would look away first.

Leaning back in her chair, Sophie exaggerated her actions, accidentally getting drips down her cleavage. His breath hitched, eyes traveling down to where the liquid had gone.

“Need a napkin?” he finally asked, voice husky.

“I’m good.”

There were others in the room, but neither cared. They all were busy with their own stuff.

Her short shorts rode up even more as she shifted in her seat again. He sat back and observed as she performed on her little stage. Once the popsicle was gone, she’d have nothing to play with. She’d have to draw this out as long as possible. Or get another treat. Her tongue came out, licking some of the flavor off her lips.

Eliot broke their concentration on one another by coming down the steps, hair wet, towel draped over his shoulders. He was shirtless. His shorts rode low on his hips. Nate sat up, looked the other way, picking up a file as he did. Sophie attempted to wipe up the mess she had made, hoping that no one else noticed.

“Sophie, shower’s available,” Eliot said as he passed by.

Bastard. He noticed everything.

“Hey, wanna popsicle, Eliot?” Parker asked as he sat down beside her.

Parker poked his bare skin, making him smile.

Quickly and quietly, Sophie ascended the stairs and made it into the bathroom to clean off the stickiness.

“Need help?” Nate announced from the door.

“Possibly. I seemed to have made a mess of myself.”

Nate laughed a hearty laugh, but still pulled her close.

“You’ll get sticky and hot,” she protested.

“Too late,” he told her as he worked his way down her throat with his tongue.

She’d have to thank Parker later for the popsicles. Strawberries were her favorite flavor.


End file.
